


[podfic] between my reflex and my resolve, by gyzym

by fiercynn



Series: [podfic] Wherever You Will Be, That's Where I'll Call Home, by gyzym [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/pseuds/fiercynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People you kiss in an airport baggage claim and then don't talk to for thirteen months shouldn't be able to exist, let alone make your chest do the things Arthur's chest is doing. There are <em>rules.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] between my reflex and my resolve, by gyzym

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [between my reflex & my resolve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135872) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> My podfic of the first in gyzym's amazing domestic 'verse series, aka [Wherever You Will Be (That's Where I'll Call Home](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5589). Originally posted in 2010 [here](http://fiercynn.dreamwidth.org/69795.html). Thanks so much to gyzym for letting me play around in her universe!

**between my reflex and my resolve** (29:03 minutes)

mp3 (26.6 MB) at [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?aj8xrbg82cj4mxw) or at the [the amazing audiofic archive!](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/between-my-reflex-and-my-resolve)

m4b (30.6 MB) at [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?rhiy4c5e1b5qgb3)

 


End file.
